Integra's Christmas Carol
by mslcat
Summary: Ah, It's Christmas time again. See what Walter Gives Integra for Christmas this year. This is a story that I came up with while watching A Muppets Christmas Carol.


**Integra's Christmas Nightmare**

Arthur Hellsing was dead to begin with. So the reins of his organization fell to his only daughter, Integra Wingates Hellsing. She was a sharp, shrude, and cold hearted leader. Her troops were the most feared army in the world. The undead citizens of London lived very short lives under her reign of judgment. But as good as she was at her job; there was still one thing lacking in her life.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**.

"Enter." called Integra.

"Good afternoon, Sir Hellsing." greeted Walter.

"What is it, Walter?" asked Integra, still working.

"Sir Robert Kent is here to see you, sir." said Walter.

"Send him away. I have no time..." began Sir Hellsing.

"Merry Christmas, Sir Integra Hellsing." greeted a bright and cheerful voice.

Walter bowed to Sir Hellsing and closed the door.

"What's merry about it?" asked Integra, annoyed with the interruptions.

"Oh dear, the hum bug has bitten someone very badly." he jested.

"Are you here for a reason?" asked Integra, finally looking up at him. "Or are you here just to annoy me."

"Yes. Straight to business then. I have come to ask you to be my escort for the Royal Christmas Ball." stated Sir Kent, still full of hope.

"No." said Integra.

"No?" repeated Sir Kent, disappointedly.

"No. I have no time to play with you or to indulge in Christmas cheer. The undead do not celebrate holidays, but take such time to plague the human world. Therefore, it is during this time that I work the most. Good day to you Sir Robert Kent." dismissed Integra, coldly.

"Somehow I'd thought you'd say that." said Sir Kent. "Well, should you change your mind, here is my phone number."

Integra looked up, took the card from him, and tore it in two. Then she tossed it in the trash.

"Well," sighed Sir Kent in total rejection, "That is that. Good afternoon, Sir Hellsing. And merry Christmas anyway."

After Sir Kent left, Walter returned with Integra's afternoon tea.

"Walter." called Integra.

"Yes, sir." he answered.

"Are the troops ready for deployment tonight?" she asked.

"But Sir, its Christmas eve." he reminded her.

"So." she said, flatly.

"All the soldiers that are married are at home, with their families. Only the soldiers that are single with no families and no place to go are still here." explained Walter.

"And how many is that?" she inquired.

"Twenty-eight." he said.

"Is that all?" questioned Integra, severely annoyed by the lack of soldiers on hand. "You mean all my soldiers have gotten married."

"Yes, sir. There were ten weddings this year alone." informed Walter. Don't you remember?"

"They planned this to get out of work, didn't they?" reasoned Integra.

"No, sir." chuckled Walter. "They did it because they fell in love."

"Love. Why do I know that word? I know, that's the word opposite of hate, isn't it. I remember reading something about it in the fairy tales I read when I was a child." she chided, sarcastically.

"Happily ever afters do happen Sir Integra. But like all fairy tales, you must work for them..."

"All I do is work, Walter. All I do is work." sighed Integra.

"And you must believe." finished Walter.

"In what? Pixie Dust?" quipped Integra, none to happily.

"Sir, may I suggest that you retire for the evening." offered Walter. "Should any trouble arise, Alucard and Seras will take care of it."

Integra removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I will retire Walter, if only to be ready for this evening. You will awaken me if anything happens." told Integra.

"Yes, Sir Hellsing." said Walter, dutifully.

Integra walked the cold and empty halls of Hellsing manor to her bedroom. And though it was Christmas Eve, there was no tree, no stockings hung with care, and no presents to be given the next morning. Integra took a hot bath and retired to bed. Her restless sleep was interrupted when someone called her name.

"Integra."

Integra sat up. _I know that voice._

"Father?"

"Integra." called the voice again.

Integra got up and looked around. But there was no one there. A hunch drew her to the mirror. And when she looked at her own reflection, the added reflection of her father stood beside her. She quickly turned around, but of course no one was there.

"Alright, Alucard. Cut it out." ordered Integra, as she went back to bed.

"I'm glad he was useful to you." said a voice.

Integra looked at the foot of her bed and saw the image of her father sitting there.

"Father?"

"Yes. Now come here, we need to talk." he said.

"But you're ..." she began.

"Dead. Yes." he finished.

"Great. Vampires, werewolves, and now ghosts. Why not?" groaned Integra.

"Integra." chuckled her father.

"No, wait let me guess, you're here to warn me of some great danger." she guessed.

"Yes, but it's not what you think." he said, gently.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It just happens and I'm left to clean up the mess." complained Integra.

"Oh, Integra. It does matter. Everything you do matters. And so does everything that you do not do."

"So instead of being blamed for something I did, now I'm being blamed for something I didn't do." rationalized Integra.

"Yes." he said.

"Ok. What is it that I have failed to do, and we shall add it to the list?" said Integra, harshly.

"Do you realize the terrible danger the world will face if you die without an heir?" questioned her father.

"For crying out loud, et tu father." groaned Integra.

"If you die without an heir, Alucard will be free. And he will destroy the world." reported her father.

"He's not that bad." defended Integra. "He's actually been behaving himself."

"Only because your blood controls him. Our family has made him the ultimate weapon. If he were completely free, there is nothing on this earth that could stop him. Please Integra, you must marry and produce an heir." explicated her father.

"Father, there is nothing more that I would like than to be done with this business, but the men presented to me so far have been less than worthy." told Integra.

"What about Jim?" he asked.

"Jim was not a military man. I will not trust him with the lives of my soldiers." said Integra.

"What about Tomas, he's a military man." said her father.

"He's an arrogant fool. Alucard would kill him. If I didn't kill him first." complained Integra.

"And Robert Kent?" he added.

"He's...he's...he's too damn happy." said Integra, not really being able to think of a good excuse.

"Ha Ha Ha, you're afraid." announced her father.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Except maybe some arrogant, non military minded, fool ruining everything that I've worked for." growled Integra.

"You're afraid of losing someone you love and that they will never be there for you." he said sadly.

"I am not." said Integra, folding her arms and looking away from him.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry I had to leave you so alone, so soon. In my absence, your heart has grown cold." comforted her father, as he gently turned her face towards his.

"I am called the Ice Queen." said Integra, with mock pride.

Her father shook his head as he smiled at her.

"Integra, tonight you'll be visited by three ghosts." he said.

"Now is not a good time. I'm expecting a wolf attack tonight. Full moon, you know." informed Integra.

"They won't attack tonight." assured her father.

"And why not?" she asked. "Preliminary reports suggest..."

"You've forgotten your lessons, Integra. Werewolves are not undead. They are cursed humans, but still human. They will not attack tonight." he insisted.

"That's good to know." said Integra, once again slipping under her covers. "A full night's sleep for once."

"Expect the first ghost at one. She will teach you what you have forgotten." he said, standing up.

"Can't I just take correspondence courses." jested Integra, tired of interrupted sleep.

"Ha Ha Ha, you've been hanging out with Alucard too much. You've picked up his sense of wit." he laughed.

"I'm sorry father. I just wish..."

Integra raised her head again to speak to him, but he was gone. She looked around the room. She looked to the mirror. But he wasn't there.

"Again, you leave too soon." she sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Yes." she called out.

"It's just me Sir Integra." said Walter. "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." she said, giving him a small reassuring smile.

"It's just, I thought I heard voices." he said, with concern.

"No." said Integra, looking at the spot where her father had sat. "I was just dreaming."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you then, sir. Sweet Dreams, Sir Integra." he smiled.

"Good night, Walter."

Integra didn't go back to sleep. Instead she lay staring at the ceiling. What was it that she had forgotten? What was it that she was supposed to learn? It was one am, or close to it. She could feel it.

**BONG.**

The clock struck.

"One AM." said Integra.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. Walter hadn't awakened her. Maybe ...that's right her father had said that there would be no attack tonight. Well, it wasn't that she didn't trust her father, it was just ...men were so untrustworthy. Those wolves may have been men once, but now the moon controlled them. Even if they didn't want to attack, they would. Integra got up and got dressed. Even if nothing was happening now, she wanted to be ready if it did.

"Are you ready to go now?" asked a female voice.

"What the..."

Integra whirled around. Her silver tiepin ready to stab whoever was behind her. She relaxed her grip when she recognized the woman standing in front of her. It was her old nanny Dame Rachel Dutton.

"Dame Dutton?" puzzled Integra.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." she said, a warm smile.

"Of course, you are." said Integra, sarcastically.

"We ghosts of Christmas will take the visage of people you know. It will be easier for you to behold us. In our true form, we would..." began the ghost of Christmas past.

"Scare me into insanity or scare me to death even." quipped Integra.

"Blind you forever. Our true forms are too wondrous for you to behold." said the ghost of Christmas past.

"Even the death angles?" asked Integra.

"Especially his." answered the ghost of Christmas past.

"Look, I've read this story. Couldn't we just skip to the end?" urged Integra.

"Life is not a destination, Integra. It is a journey. Come time grows short and our journey must begin." spoke the ghost of Christmas past.

"Fine. Let's go." relented Integra.

Integra grabbed her 9mm and placed it in her pocket.

"You will not need your weapon. These are shadows of past and they can not harm you." said the ghost of Christmas past.

"Tell that to the shadows of vampires." said Integra.

Integra kept the gun and took the ghost's outstretched hand. Immediately, they were teleported into Integra's past.

It was a beautiful summer's day. The ghost had taken Integra back to when her mother still lived. Little Integra sat in front of the mirror as her mother brushed her hair.

"Mother." called Integra, in awe. "It's my mother."

The ghost of Christmas past watched as Integra circled the memory of her and her mother. It had been so long. So long, that Integra had completely forgotten that she had a mother. She knew her mother had died in child birth and after so long. It was just assumed that it was hers. Integra studied her mother's image, determined never to forget her again.

"You are such a pretty little girl." praised her mother. "You'll break many hearts, I'm sure."

"Will I meet a prince on a white horse? Will he save me from evil?" asked little Integra.

"Yes. He will. Arthur and I both hope that you'll find a good husband. One that will love you and be able to run the organization." declared her mother.

"I can run the organization." beamed little Integra. "Everyone says that I have father's brains and your good looks, even Uncle Walter say that I could easily be the leader."

Her mother laughed. Integra noticed that her mother's eyes sparkled when she laughed. Integra placed a hand over her heart. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. She liked seeing her mother laugh.

"Fighting nasty undead things is a man's job. It is not lady like to go around chasing things in the dark and killing monsters. A woman's job is to prepare for the future. We raise children so there will always be a next generation and a next. There must **always** be an heir to the Hellsing organization. A man to fight and a woman to help him. She will give him the strength to fight and he will protect her. Understand? No, of course you don't, but one day you will." expounded her mother, happily.

"But what if there are no boys, only girls?" questioned Integra. "Shouldn't **we** fight to defend our families?"

"Yes, but only as a last resort." said her mother, seriously.

But on such things, she didn't want her daughter to dwell. So she quickly changed the subject.

"But come now, you are so pretty and smart, I'll bet you'll be married by the time your eighteen." smiled her mother.

"Why do you look so sad?" asked ghost of Christmas past.

"They never intended for me to run the organization. They just wanted to me to produce heirs. But I had no brothers. I was told that mom died while trying to give birth to me."

"No, Integra. Not to you." corrected ghost of Christmas past.

Integra stopped talking as she heard voices in rushing to save a dying woman. Integra looked to the bed and the scene changed.

"No. Please, not this memory." she begged.

Integra and the ghost of Christmas past watched in pain and sorrow as Arthur wept bitterly for his dead wife. Integra watched as the doctor's took something small and wrapped it up in white linen. Then they laid it on the table and filed out.

"I'm sorry Arthur. There was nothing that we could do. The boy was still born and your wife was too weak to survive." apologized the doctor.

"Boy?" repeated Integra in shock. "I had ... a brother?"

"This was the day that your life changed forever." said the ghost of Christmas past. "This was the day that you changed paths."

"Mother?" cried little Integra. "Mother, please wake up."

"Come Integra." said Dame Dutton, ushering little Integra out of the room. "This is not place for you."

"Mother! Mother!" cried little Integra, bitterly.

"I was six years old when she died. No one ever told me I had a brother. They never told me anything. Whenever I asked about mom, they said she died in childbirth." remembered Integra.

"They didn't lie." said the ghost of Christmas past.

"But they never told me. They never told me about him, my brother. After a while, it was just assumed that she died after I was born. And father never corrected me, not once. I was seven when father named me his heir. Soon after that I met the knights for the first time.

"That was the day your mother died. But your heart died another day." said the ghost of Christmas past.

"What?" asked Integra, trying to understand her.

"This day." said the ghost of Christmas past.

Again the world changed. Now Integra stood on the playground of an expensive boarding school. There were kids standing in a circle around two people as the faced off against teach other.

"This was the day that your heart died." said the ghost of Christmas past.

"Well, well, if it isn't Integra Hellsing, the next vampire hunter." taunted Tomas.

"Keep your tongue, Tomas." charged young Integra. "That's supposed to be a secret."

"There are no secrets here, Integra. This boarding school is for the sons and daughters of the knights. Some will become knights and others will not. Some will marry knights and others will marry commoners." educated Tomas.

"Knock it off Tomas." said Robert Kent. "Just because your father has the queen's ear, it doesn't give you the right to Lord over us."

"Sod off. This is between me and Integrakins." smirked Tomas.

"Integrakins." growled Integra.

She had forgotten how much she hated that "pet" name.

"Nobody calls me..." began Integra.

"Integrakins." finished young Integra. "Not even my own father."

"Well get used to it, cause when we get married, it will be my name for you." crowed Tomas.

"I'm not marrying you." swore young Integra.

"Well, you have to marry one of us. You can't run the organization. You're a girl. And since I'm the best man here, you'd do well to marry me." pronounced Tomas.

"If a queen can run a country without a king, then I can run my father's organization without a husband." declared young Integra.

"What's the matter Integrakins? Are you afraid? Afraid you're not worthy to mix your blood with mine?" laughed Tomas.

"No, Tomas. I'm afraid of mixing my noble bloodline with your ignorant, arrogant, presumptuous, and **tainted** blood. With your impure blood, I could never control my family's secret weapon." retorted young Integra.

"What is your family's secret weapon?" asked Robert, curiously.

"I don't know. But I hear whispers in the night that only the purest, noblest, virgin blood can control it." informed young Integra.

"You dare insult me? You dare insult my family's honor by say your family is better than mine?" accused Tomas.

"Why not?" dared Robert. "You insult everyone else's."

"Your family has no honor." spoke young Integra. "I heard your father..."

Integra didn't finish her sentence as Tomas rushed at her. He intended to tackle her, but she sidestepped his foolish maneuver. He ran full force into her forward kick, which knocked the wind out of him. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, and gasping for air.

"You'll...be...sorry." he threatened. "I'll make...I'll make you pay for this."

Young Integra grabbed his hair and made him face her.

"I'll show you. I'll show you all what a girl can do. I will replace my father as head of my family. I will run my family's organization, with pride and honor. And I will do it all, without a husband." declared young Integra.

Then she socked him in the eye, just for good measure.

"Now I remember." said Integra. "I was ten years old when I may that vow."

"Hasty words." scolded the ghost of Christmas past. "You completely forgot about your family's mission."

"No, I didn't." said Integra, defensively. "My family's mission is to kill vampires."

"No Integra. Your family's mission is to control Alucard. You are his keepers. You are the key to the ties that bind him. Without one of your bloodline to contain him..." explained the ghost of Christmas past.

"Yes, I know. He'll destroy the world. But he's not that bad. He's saved my life, more than once. He's saved us all. What if, when I die, he just goes home? I know he'll feed, but he never takes more than he needs. And he's never killed just anyone. Besides there's Seras. I'm sure, she'd be his conscious. She has more heart than any human I've ever met." reasoned Integra.

"I do not know the future, only the past. Ask the ghost of Christmas future when he comes." said the ghost of Christmas past. "Now, come. It's time we returned to the present."

"You're not going to show me the day my father died?" asked Integra, boldly.

"What need is there? His death haunts you more than I." informed the ghost of Christmas past.

There was a flash of light, and instantaneously Integra was once again in her bedroom. Integra looked for her, but the ghost of Christmas past was gone.

Integra looked at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until two o'clock.

"Fifteen minutes. More than enough time to find Walter." said Integra, to herself.

Integra walked down the hall to Walter's room. But before she could open the door to his room, she heard music playing.

"What the…? Who's making all that racket at this time of night?" she pondered.

Integra went to the stairs. As she descended, a wondrous sight beheld her eyes. Not since she was a child, had the Hellsing Manor been so lively and colorfully decorated. Cheerful Christmas music was playing. People were dancing, eating, drinking, talking, and playing games. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared in awe.

"Who are all these people? How did they get in here?" she pondered.

Then a kind and gentle voice spoke to her.

"Sir Integra Hellsing. There you are. Come in and know me better woman."

"Walter?" she asked.

"No, sir." he answered.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present." ventured Integra.

"Yes, sir." he smiled.

"Why do you call me sir?" asked Integra.

"Because you demand that everyone call you sir." he answered, with a beaming smile.

"I didn't think that applied to you too." wondered Integra.

"We spirits will address you as you are accustomed." spoke the ghost of Christmas present.

"Right." said Integra, not believing any of this.

"Would you prefer Integrakins?" he asked playfully.

"Don't even joke!" scolded Integra.

"HA, HA, HA. Sir Hellsing it is then." he laughed. "Come in and join the party."

"What is all this and where did it come from?" she wondered, aloud.

"These are all the Christmas Parties going on right now." he said, with gladness.

"You can't be serious." said Integra, as she moved into the room. "This looks like one giant party to me."

"Yes. Yes it does. But each one is separate, in its own little world; neither knows the other exists. Over here, are the Jones, they are telling Christmas stories around the fire. Over there, are the Putneys, they are preparing to eat Christmas dinner." reported the ghost of Christmas present.

"It's Christmas Eve. Who eats dinner at 2am?" asked Integra.

"It's Christmas day, Integra. Look outside." instructed the ghost of Christmas present.

Integra went to the door and opened it. She was greeted by the sun and a bright new day. Suddenly, Integra heard the voices of carolers standing before her. She looked out to the fence. Standing there was a bunch of kids singing Christmas carols. She really didn't know why, but she went to the gate and listened. They were a scraggily bunch, who didn't look like they'd have anything to sing about. And yet they sang their hearts out with joy and gladness. When they were finished, Integra pulled out her wallet and gave them all the money she had. They heartily thanked her and went away talking about all the food they could now buy.

"All they things they could buy for themselves and all they were concerned about was food for their friends and family." commented Integra, thoughtfully.

"Why did you do that?" asked the ghost of Christmas present.

"I can always get more." she responded. "They've probably never had any. Are they orphans?"

"No, but they come from a very poor family. Their mother works day and night because their father is failing in health. But I am glad that you take an interest in your fellow man." praised the ghost of Christmas present.

"Damn it! I'm not heartless! Just…." shouted Integra.

"Cold hearted. Well, little ice queen; let me show you something to warm your cockerels." offered the ghost of Christmas present.

"Ok. But let me check on Walter first." said Integra, with concern. "He was supposed to wake me, but he didn't."

"As you wish." agreed the ghost of Christmas present.

With that, they vanished. The next thing Integra saw was Walter, preparing Christmas dinner.

"Walter." called Integra.

"He can't hear you." told the ghost of Christmas present.

"When I said I wanted to check on Walter, I meant now; not tomorrow." insisted Integra.

"Tomorrow is today." said the ghost of Christmas present.

Integra gave up.

"Alright, fine. Continue."

Suddenly, Seras showed up.

"Hi Walter." she piped.

"Good afternoon, Miss Victoria and Merry Christmas." greeted Walter, warmly.

"Merry Christmas to you too Walter." she grinned, widely. "Is that Integra's dinner?"

"Yes. Integra and I have Christmas dinner together every year." said Walter.

"Why don't you guys go to the royal Christmas ball?" asked Seras.

"One, she hates parties. Two, Christmas is a time spent with friends and family. Since neither of us have any. We spend the time together." explained Walter.

"Misery loves company, huh." sighed Seras, her little balloon of joy losing air.

"Not at all. I think of Integra as my own daughter. I am most happy to spend every Christmas with her." enlightened Walter.

"No, friends or family. I guess I fit into that category now too." groaned Seras.

Integra looked at Seras. She was an orphan and a vampire. She had no one either. No one, except Alucard and the organization.

"Yes, yes you do." affirmed Walter. "That's why this year, you and Alucard will be joining us for dinner."

"Will you exchange gifts?" asked Seras, happily.

"No. We…" he began.

"Then what will I do with this?" she smiled, presenting Walter with a gift.

"Is this for Integra?" he asked.

"No, silly. It's for you." beamed Seras.

"For me? Thank you." he replied, most grateful for the gift.

"Open it." she urged.

Walter did.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's the latest in men's fashion. I know you wouldn't like the far out stuff. So I brought you something more conservative, but still very stylist."

"It's very nice, thank you." he smiled. "I shall wear it to dinner."

Seras smiled brightly. Happy that her gift had been accepted.

"Be glad Walter. It could have been worse." said Alucard, appearing out of thin air.

"Oh, stop complaining. You needed to change your look. At least every century or so." giggled Seras.

"I have." corrected Alucard. "Last century, I was a girl."

Walter just looked Alucard over and grinned.

"What are you wearing? You look like an international male model." commented Walter.

"I know. Doesn't he look delicious." grinned Seras, wickedly.

Integra looked at Alucard in disbelief and gladness. She was pleased to see him in something else beside that red outfit of his.

"He looks good. I hope he wears it more often." grinned Integra.

"Police girl, I am a no life King. I suck the souls from living mortals. I am not supposed to look delicious."

"Are you saying that your not "man" enough to scare people, even dressed like that." sniggered Seras.

"I am "man" enough to scare you in my underwear." threatened Alucard.

"Is that a threat?" asked Seras, coyly eyeing her master. "Cause it sounded more like a come on."

Alucard advanced on her and stood nose to nose with her.

"Hm, shall I show you how scary I can be in my underwear?" he asked seductively.

Seras blushed bright red at the images Alucard put into her mind. She squealed in bashful fear and hid behind Walter.

"HA, HA, HA. Won't drink blood **and** she's shy." laughed Alucard.

"What did you get Integra?" asked Walter, thankfully changing the subject.

"Did you get her a dress?" asked Alucard.

"Oh, no. I don't want to get shot." exclaimed Seras.

"Are you saying you brought Sir Integra a dress?" asked Walter, stunned, but not surprised.

"Yes." smiled Alucard, proudly. "A beautiful red one."

"You're a masochist." said Seras. "She'll never wear it."

"Well, now." said Walter, as he put the turkey in the oven. "We're all dressed up with no where to go."

"How about a toast?" offered Seras, pouring Walter a drink.

Alucard poured Seras and himself glasses of blood. All three then raised their glasses high.

"What are we toasting, police girl?" asked Alucard. "Good will on earth and peace towards men?"

Seras looked at Alucard. He would say such a thing to get her goat.

"No, then we'd be out of a job." smirked Seras, in equal jest.

Walter actually chuckled at the sentiment.

"Then what?" asked Alucard.

"To Christmas and to Sir Integra Hellsing, of course." smiled Seras. "Without her, none of us would be alive now."

"I would." smirked Alucard.

"You know what I mean." said Seras, rolling her eyes.

"Quite right. To Sir Integra Hellsing." toasted Walter.

"To Sir Integra Hellsing." chimed Alucard and Seras.

The all drained their glasses.

"Do you think she realizes how much we love her?" asked Seras.

"She does now." said Alucard, turning towards Integra.

He gave her a bow and said…

"Merry Christmas, master."

"Can he see me?" asked Integra.

"No." said the ghost of Christmas present. "But with the link you both share. He knows your present."

"I wonder what kind of dress it is." she wondered.

"Would you were it?" he asked.

"No." said Integra, quickly.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Seras of Walter.

"Come Integra. There is still more to see." said the ghost of Christmas present.

Suddenly, the images shifted. All around her people were laughing, drinking, and dancing.

"Oh, no. Not here. Anywhere, but here." groaned Integra.

"Why not? You were invited." reminded the ghost of Christmas present.

"I hate the royal Christmas balls." growled Integra. "All they ever do is criticize me."

"Oh, come now. You haven't attended one since you were sixteen. They've changed since then."

"No they haven't. Nothing ever changes about these people." grumbled Integra.

"Hey Robert!" called Tomas. "Where's your date?"

"She's not coming." said Robert, determined not to let Tomas get the best of him.

"I told you she wouldn't come." gloated Tomas. "She never comes."

"Well, maybe she would if you were nicer to her." chided Robert, taking a glass of Christmas cheer from one of the servants.

"Hey, I gave her a chance to be my wife." boasted Tomas. "And she threw it in my face."

"See, she has brains as well as beauty." snickered Margaret.

"Good evening miss Margaret. How are you?" greeted Robert.

"Evening Robert. I take it Integra's not coming?" fretted Margaret.

"No." said Robert. "But I still hope that one day she will."

"Darn, I was rather hoping she would. I never did get the chance to thank her." told Margaret.

"That's right. She saved your father's life." remembered Robert.

"She saved all our lives." added Margaret.

"Why do you even care so much about that wraith, anyway?" snided Tomas.

"You know Tomas, if there was no world, there wouldn't be anything to revolve around you." accused Robert.

"You take your life of luxury for granted. You've never worked a day in your life and evil has never touched you." said Margaret. "All your wealth, position, and power mean nothing to a vampire. To a vampire, your just an expensive meal, like filet mignon."

"Are you guys talking about vampires?" asked Alice, bounding up to them with all merriment.

"Yes." said Robert.

"Well, that's a nice Christmas subject." she chuckled.

"What do you think of Integra Hellsing." asked Robert.

"I don't know what to think. I've never met her. But I have heard all of the incredible stories about her. Some stories are about a noble knight that slays demons and protects the land from danger. And some stories are about a cold hearted witch that hides alone in her castle. Quite frankly, I'd really love to meet her." spoke Alice, gleefully.

"Meet who?" asked David, now joining the group.

"Integra Hellsing." said Alice.

"Oh, her." sighed David.

"What's the matter? Don't you like her?" asked Margaret.

"Yes and no." supposed David.

"What's that mean?" asked Alice.

"I like her, she's just like me. We've both lost friends and family to the darkness and we both just want to be left alone." mourned David.

"At least you come to the Christmas parties. You haven't given up on life." said Robert.

"I don't come here cause I want to. I come here cause I'm dragged here. My dad only wants an audience for his grievances. He's still mad at her for not saving my mother." enlightened David.

"He can't blame her for that." said Robert, with indignation.

"Yeah, even she can't be everywhere." added Margaret. "She lost more than half her soldiers to that Liverpool campaign. Your mother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah, if your father hadn't been so stingy with the money and troops. She may have been able to stop them sooner." charged Robert.

"I know. I know. I side with **you** on this matter. It's just that he keeps saying that if she was any kind of a leader, she should have been able to stop them with half the troops, like other commanders." reported David.

"No offense David, but your dad is an idiot. Normal soldier have the good graces to stay dead when you shoot them. Ordinary commanders would never have been able to do what Integra Hellsing can do." defended Robert.

"Speaking of extraordinary solders. Have any of you ever heard about Alucard?" asked Tomas. "He's supposed to be her ultimate secret weapon?"

"If it's a secret, how come you know about it?" asked David.

"Cause he bugged his father to tell him." laughed Robert.

"Did not. He left the files on his desk and I just happened to read them." said Tomas, hurt that his moral character was under attack.

"Happened to read them in a privately, locked, study." added Robert.

"At least I know what's going on." crowed Tomas, proudly. "You idiots probably didn't even know that she was in jail once for betraying the crown."

They all just look at him with contempt. He was just so proud of himself. He thought they were jealous of him and that's what he wanted. But no, they were just sick to death of him; and there was no way of disposing of the body without someone noticing.

"So, if you're so smart. Who is Alucard." asked Robert.

"Not who. What?" corrected Tomas, glad to be the center of attention again.

"**What** is he then?" asked David.

"He's a vampire." he whispered, with gloating pride. "A master vampire rumored to be over 500 years old."

"Now he's someone I'd like to meet." said Alice, intrigued by the mystery.

"No, you wouldn't." said Margaret. "I have."

"You did?" questioned Alice.

"Not face to face, but I saw him. He killed and fed off one of the vampires that was going to kill my father. I was hiding in the closet, but I peeked out to see what was going on. And that's when I saw him. Or rather he saw me. Our eyes locked, and then he just vanished."

"So what's he look like?" she asked, with severe interest.

"He's tall. Very tall. Seven feet at least. And he never says a word. His intense red eyes say everything. He's…" described Margaret.

"So he's tall, dark and handsome." smirked Alice. "Just my type."

"Alright Alice, just stop it." warned Margaret. "Now I wish I hadn't said anything."

"You know what? I bet he's the real reason Integra hides in her castle every year. If I had a protector like him, I bet I could think of a few ways to reward him at Christmas."

"Alice!" scolded Margaret. "Get a hold of your self."

"I'd like for him to get a hold of me." giggled Alice.

"Ok, Alice has left the planet earth." chuckled Robert.

"So Robert, what do you think of Integra Hellsing?" asked Margaret, wishing to change the subject as fast as possible.

"I think…She's someone I would love to spend the rest of my life with; monsters and all." he said, in introspect.

"I knew it." exclaimed Alice. "You're in love with her."

"But she doesn't love you." said Tomas, maliciously. "She hates everyone."

"No Tomas. She hates you. She just doesn't trust us." said Robert, reaching for another drink. "After all, what have we ever done for her?"

"Robert, we try to include her. Its just that we're so different. She has no interest in tea parties, and balls, and fashions. Just like we have no interest in tactics, and weapons, and tanks. I suppose if we had a military tea party, or a military fashion show, she might show up." explained Alice.

"No, she wouldn't she just think we were making fun of her. And hate us more." said Margaret.

"You're right. So we do the only thing we know she wants. We leave her alone." sighed Alice. "We just don't know how to handle Integra."

"Even if she did consent to come, work always comes first. She shoulders a huge burden." said David.

"Nonsense." said Tomas, smugly. "She just needs to learn to delegate work to her servants."

"Leave off it Tomas, you know as well as I, her first duty is to queen and country." scolded Robert.

"That's just an excuse." said Amy.

"Hi Amy." greeted Margaret.

"How can you say that?" asked David. "Your father's a knight too. You know they work hard."

"They work hard and yet they come." spoke Amy. "So did her father once."

"Oh, Arthur Hellsing." smiled Alice. "I've heard stories about him too."

"Arthur Hellsing also dealt with death every night, but he always made time to play. He lived his life." said Amy.

"How would you know?" asked Margaret. "He was before our time."

"He and my father used to be best friends. My father still tells me stories of their adventures. One time, they got into so much trouble while out drinking, that the queen threatened to kick them both off of the round table council. Know what Arthur said?" reported Amy.

"What'd he say?" they all asked, dying to know the answer.

"Good, no more damn meetings and paperwork to interfere with fun and drinking." said Amy, in her best Arthur Hellsing imitation.

"He didn't." laughed Robert.

"He did." she continued. "So as punishment, the queen made him head of the round table."

"HA, HA, HA." they all laughed.

"That was Arthur Hellsing. He lived everyday because he knew that every night might be his last. Integra Hellsing lives for death, so she has no use for us and no reason to live." schooled Amy.

"I've never thought about it like that." said Integra. "Walter used to tell me stories of father, before he was married. He'd always…abbreviate them though. He said some of the things father did weren't for a lady's ears."

"Too bad he isn't here now. Then this party would really be in high gear." commented the ghost of Christmas present.

"Yes, too bad he's not here now." sighed Integra.

"Integra, sooner or later, you'll have to stop morning him." said the ghost of Christmas present. "Don't let you life end…"

"I had work to do and an organization to run. You don't think I wanted to have friends, to go to plays, and parties, and ….There was just so much to do. I had so much to learn in order to fill my father's shoes. I had no time to play."

"Arthur made time." reminded the ghost of Christmas present.

"How?" questioned Integra, annoyed at his insistence. "Everyone gets 24 hours."

"He made Walter do the paperwork. He let Fergusson run the army. He was head of the round table, but chose Sir Island to run that too." told the ghost of Christmas present.

"In other words he dumped his work on everybody else and ran off to play."rephrased Integra.

"He delegated his work." remarked the ghost of Christmas present.

"He was also a man. Men are forgiven much in this man's world. Since the day I was born I was never expected to do anything, but raise children. Then when my brother died, I was made heir. And when my father died, I was made master. They were just waiting to see me fail. Only my uncle didn't want to wait till I failed. He tried to kill me. And being the ghost of the present you wouldn't know that Fergusson is dead and so is Pip Bernadette. And as for the round table, I wouldn't turn my back on those jackals for anything. So IF there were someone I could delegate my work to, it'd still get tossed back in my face. See, she can't handle the job and needs a man to do it for her. I will not allow myself to be reduced to nothing, but a breeding sow. I can do this job and I will!" expounded Integra.

"Vanity and pride. For someone who claims not to care what other people think, you sure spend a lot of time thinking about it." said the ghost of Christmas present, unfazed by Integra's outburst.

"So tell me Robert, let's just say Integra's ice heart melts and she consents to marry you. How would you run the organization?" asked Tomas.

"I wouldn't. She would." said Robert. "I'd be raising the kids."

"HA, HA, HA. Get serious. Raising the kids is a woman's job." laughed Tomas.

"Get off it Tomas. It's the 22nd century. Besides, she knows more about the organization than I ever will. She needs help, not a coup d'état." said Robert, seriously.

"Hm, so you're a liberalist." smiled Margaret.

"He's a wimp." snided Tomas.

"No, I'm a conservative. But I know that change can be a good thing. After all, Queen Elizabeth has run this country better than her male predecessors. So why not Integra also?" spoke Robert.

"Well, if Integra doesn't want you. I certainly do." said Margaret, with a sweet smile.

"Hey!" complained Integra.

"Jealous, are we?" asked the ghost of Christmas present, playfully.

"Oh, shut up." steamed Integra.

**BING, BING, BING.**

"Whoops, time to go." announced the ghost of Christmas present.

"Go where?" asked Integra, turning to face him.

Integra turned around, but the ghost was gone.

Suddenly, she felt a cold, dark, and sinister presence behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she reached for the gun in her pocket. She heard something step towards her. She quickly turned, and fired. The ghost of Christmas future just looked down at the hole in his mid section.

"Sorry. Occupational hazard." apologized Integra.

The ghost of Christmas future said nothing as he shook his head, more annoyed than angry. Integra watched as the hole sealed itself back up. Then he turned and walked away. Integra stood stunned. When she didn't follow, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm right behind you."

He and Integra walked through the dark town. The streets were empty now, and only a few of the lamps were lit. It was a cold and silent walk. When it seemed like they had been walking forever, the ghost suddenly stopped. He stood next to a lighted window. Integra stopped at the window and looked inside. What she saw made her heart stop. There sat Sir Robert Kent playing with his three kids; Two boys and one girl. He was telling them stories.

"I guess he married Margaret after all." said Integra.

Integra turned toward the ghost of Christmas future.

"Why are you showing me this?! Are you saying that "this too could have been all yours" if you weren't such a cold hearted ice witch!" shouted Integra.

The ghost of Christmas future said nothing. He just pointed back to the window.

"I don't want to see anymore. Why don't you just show me my grave, so I can go home?" grumbled Integra, as she folded her arms, in self-pity.

The ghost of Christmas future pushed Integra back to the window and made her look inside. Integra then saw another figure enter the room.

"Mother!" shouted the children, with happiness.

All three children rushed to greet their mother. Integra's eyes went wide in surprise and disbelief.

"Merry Christmas, Integra." welcomed old Robert.

"And to you too Robert." smiled old Integra. "Are they being good?"

"Oh, yes. Very good. Cause you know only good little children get a present from Santa Claus." he chuckled.

"I have a present for you." smiled old Integra.

"Can I open it now?" asked old Robert, giving Integra a kiss.

The little girl giggled as her parents made out. The two boys how ever just looked sick.

"Yuck, they're kissing again." they groaned.

"So what stories were you telling them this time?" asked old Integra.

"Oh, stories about the Hellsing organization and its three main tasks." informed old Robert.

"Yeah, I'm going to run the organization." said little Arthur.

"And I'm going run the army." said little Victoria.

"And I'm going to be the noble knight that runs the round table and protects the land." said little Robert.

"You can't run the army. You're a girl." said little Arthur.

"I can do anything." claimed little Victoria.

"Yeah, she's a Hellsing same as us and we Hellsings can do anything." crowed little Robert proudly.

"I never thought about all three of them running it together." considered Integra.

"I know you were worried about the "Uncle" incident happening all over again." said old Robert. "So I've been teaching them only one aspect each. They'll have to work together to run the organization right."

"I knew there was a good reason I married you." praised old Integra.

Old Integra kissed old Robert; but it was short lived, as someone else entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Hm, Duty calls, yet again." said old Integra, letting old Robert go.

"Is that Walter?" asked Integra. "He looks so young. Did Alucard bite him?"

"Merry Christmas, Uncle William." greeted the children.

"And a very merry Christmas to all you little Hellsings." said William. "Sir Hellsing, I hate to interrupt you, but we do have a situation."

"Of course, it never seems to end." sighed old Integra, slightly annoyed.

"It will one day." assured old Robert.

"Only for me." said old Integra. "Then it will be their turn."

"Do we work holidays too?" asked little Robert.

"Especially holidays." said old Integra. "Parties mean buffet to a vampire."

"Oh, no. Mommy you'd better go." urged little Victoria. "We can't let them get Santa Claus."

"Yes, mommy go, go save Santa." pleaded little Arthur.

"Those rotten vampires would attack Santa Claus would they?" asked little Robert.

"What kind of stories have you been telling them?" asked old Integra, a little shocked.

"I didn't tell them that one." said old Robert, also surprised by his children's logic.

"Go mommy, hurry." urged the children.

Integra watched as she and William left the room together. She couldn't help but smile at William, who was laughing at the children's belief that Santa Claus was in danger.

"Is William Walter's son?" asked Integra. "I hope so. I've always hoped he'd get married. If any one deserves a happy ending it's him."

The ghost of Christmas future said nothing.

"Good grief, you're as bad as Alucard." said Integra, aggravated with his continued silence. "Is that who you are?"

Integra looked up at the ghost of Christmas future. She tried to see under his hood, but there was nothing there. Nothing, but an empty darkness.

Just then the ghost tilted his head as if looking at something. Integra followed his gaze. The window of a happy home was replaced by the window of an unhappy one. Buckingham palace was burning. King Alucard sat on the throne with Seras by his side as his second. Lined up in front of him were humans from every nation on Earth.

"So he did take over the world." said Integra, impressed by his accomplishment to enslave six billion people.

"Your majesty, my daughter Isabelle is twenty-one years old. She is a virgin and she…" informed a wrinkled old man, as he presented his daughter to King Alucard.

"Come here girl." ordered King Alucard.

"Go on child." urged her father. "If he likes you we may get food for our family."

The girl stepped forward, and stood meekly before King Alucard.

"You look like her, but your spirit is weak." judged King Alucard.

"That's your fault master." said Seras, softly. "You don't feed them enough."

"I feed them enough to keep them working, but not so much that they have the strength to rebel." told King Alucard. "Besides, it matters not how much you eat. Spirit is spirit."

Just then, some of King Alucard's palace guards were bringing in a girl, very much against her will.

"Son of a btch! Let go of me!" she ranted. "I will not be food or a toy for that monster!"

"See police girl. That one has spirit." smiled Alucard.

Seras watched as the woman kicked, bit, and punched her capturers. She looked about her early thirties, and though she was poor and ragged, something within her shined. Seras smiled. This one might be the one.

"But master, she's not blonde." pointed out Seras.

"So dye her hair. Clean her up and bring her to me." he ordered.

"Yes master." acknowledged Seras.

"Um, my lord, before you go...may we please…" ventured the old man, as his daughter returned to him.

"Yes, of course. You wish to eat." smirked King Alucard. "I'm in a good mood now. William."

"Yes, your majesty." answered William.

"See to the people's needs." ordered King Alucard.

"Yes, your majesty." obeyed William.

"Then see to Seras." leered King Alucard. "She misses you."

William smiled as he thought about Seras.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you, your majesty." said William, happily.

"So he destroyed the world and now he's looking for a mate? I wonder why. He's never been interested in women before. Well, I guess that's not entirely true. He was married once…twice." reasoned Integra.

The ghost of Christmas future said nothing. He just continued to stare into the window. Realizing that she was being ignored, Integra sighed and looked back into the window. The room was now King Alucard's private chambers. The girl was now blonde and chained to Alucard's bed. She struggled to get loose, but more so when she saw him enter the room.

"Damn you to hell! You may take my body, but you will never break me!" she shouted, in defiance.

"I don't want your body." said King Alucard.

"Then why am I here?" she asked.

"Because I want you to kill me." enlighten King Alucard.

"What?" she asked, in stark disbelief.

"Only a man can kill a monster." recited King Alucard.

"What? What sick game are you playing now?" she questioned, still sure that he really didn't mean that.

"Game? Yes, why not a game." considered King Alucard, with a toothy smirk. "Girl, how would you like to save the world; to free the people from my reign of terror."

"Are you serious?" she asked, sarcastically. "Cause I think you've been chowing down on too many village idiots."

"Ha, HA, HA, Spirit and Wit. Yes, you'll do nicely. I will teach you and you will learn. And when I think you are ready, we will fight. If you win, I will die and the world will be saved. If I win, it will forever remain in darkness." explained King Alucard.

"Why would you want to die?" asked the girl, a little concerned with his mental state. "You have everything a man could want."

Alucard said nothing to this, but unchained the girl. He waited to see if she would run. But she didn't. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. So he walked over to the section of the wall and pulled back a red velvet curtain. A portrait of Integra Hellsing stared back at her.

"Who is this?" asked the girl, in curious appreciation. "She's beautiful."

"This is …was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She was my master once. I had always intended for her to join me in death and live forever. But she chose to remain human...to die human. That I could've accepted, but she left me no heir to keep me …entertained. With no heir to bind me, I've spent the last 1000 years making her ancestors pay for what they did to me. But nothing they did to me was ever as bad as what she did to me." he elucidated.

"What did she do that was so bad?" asked the girl.

"She left me alone."

"1000 years?" asked Integra. "1000 years of this? And all because I left no heir?"

Integra looked up at the ghost of Christmas future.

"I'm not your jailer, am I? I'm your companion. Those of my bloodline not only keep your powers in check, but we also keep you company, don't we. When my ancestor imprisoned you, he unknowingly imprisoned himself also, didn't he?" realized Integra, with new found sight.

The ghost of Christmas future said nothing to this; he just turned and walked away.

"Yep, just like Alucard."

Integra left the window of Alucard's kingdom and followed the ghost of Christmas future. They soon reached the Westminster Abby Graveyard.

"I knew we'd end up here sooner or later." said Integra.

The ghost said nothing, as usual, but just kept walking. Integra followed. Before long, they stopped in front of one particular grave. The ghost pointed and Integra looked.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." she read.

"So which future is this?" asked Integra. "So far you've shown me a future in which I marry and live happily ever after. You've shown me a future in which Alucard takes over the world and enslaves the humans. Is there a third choice?"

"Ha! I've found you!" crowed Alucard, triumphantly.

Integra turned around. And there stood Alucard.

"Alucard? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Alucard reached through Integra. He reached into the ground. Integra stood aside and watched as Alucard pulled old Integra from her grave.

"Told you I'd find you." he smiled, all fangs.

"Took you long enough." smirked old Integra.

"Maybe I was just letting you rest." he chuckled.

"What for?" she asked, playfully.

"For this." he laughed.

Integra's jaw dropped. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. She watched in utter and complete shock as she and Alucard rutted like rabbits in her hallow grave.

"Blooding F'ing Hell! I said yes! I became a vampire!" she shouted, angrily.

Integra started pacing. _What on Earth had possessed her to say yes? Who was running the organization, if she was dead? Where were Walter and Seras?_

"Oh, hell no! You take me home now!" demanded Integra. "I'm getting married."

The ghost of Christmas future didn't move. He just watched Integra and Alucard mate like wild ferrets in the open grave.

"Did you hear me?! I said take me home, now!" ordered Integra.

The ghost of Christmas future just looked at Integra. Then he pushed her down and sat on top of her.

"Alucard! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Integra, in fear and surprise.

Integra kicked, pushed, and shoved the ghost of Christmas future. Finally, she ripped his hood off.

"Tomas?!" she exclaimed, in shock.

The image of Tomas just smiled and ripped her shirt off.

**"NO!!"**

Integra awoke with a jolt. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating.

"Bad dream?" asked Alucard.

"You don't know the half of it." said Integra, getting up.

Just then Walter burst into the room. He saw Alucard sitting on her bed and Integra standing there in her robe.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Walter, a little uncomfortable with the scene.

"Same as you, just checking up on my little girl." he grinned, all fangs.

"It's ok, Walter. He's not the reason I was shouting." explained Integra.

"That's too bad." smirked Alucard.

Integra just looked at him and then she remembered them making love in her grave, in the middle of the night. She took two steps away from him and shuddered to rid herself of the image.

"I swear you Hellsings and your dreams are so amusing." chuckled Alucard.

"Stay out of my head." scolded Integra. "And stay out of my grave, too."

Alucard burst out laughing. Walter just looked from Integra, to Alucard, and then back to Integra.

"Am I missing something?" he asked.

"Nothing a silver shovel wouldn't fix." grumbled Integra.

"Right then, would you like some tea Sir Integra?" asked Walter, thinking it better not ask any more questions on that subject.

"No, Walter we're going out." announced Integra.

"Where, may I ask, are we going?" inquired Walter.

"To a Royal Christmas Ball. Get the troops dressed as well, I'm sure they'd also like an evening out." said Integra.

"Guess Seras and I will hold down the fort while your gone." said Alucard, getting up off her bed.

"No, you and Seras are to join us." corrected Integra.

"We are?" he asked.

"They are?" asked Walter.

"Yes, they are. They are orphans just like the rest of us Walter. And both of them are well deserving of a night off." said Integra, walking over to her closet.

"But what about the werewolf attack?" asked Walter.

"I have it on good authority that they will not attack tonight." said Integra, looking for something to wear.

"May I ask, who told you this?" asked Walter.

"My father." said Integra.

"Oh." said Walter, still full of concern.

Finding nothing in her closet worth wearing, she said...

"Alucard, go and tell Seras to bring us her Christmas gifts. We will be wearing them to the ball." ordered Integra.

"Yes, master." responded Integra. "Does that mean that you will consent to wear the dress I brought for you?"

"If appropriate, yes." said Integra, with a knowing smile. "Yes, I will."

An hour later, Sir Integra Hellsing arrived at the palace with her entourage. All eyes looked up as she entered the room. Sir Robert Kent smiled a big smile and hurried off to greet her.

"Alright, gentlemen." said Integra to her soldiers. "From now on, your off duty. Mind your manners though."

"Yes, sir." they responded.

Then all twenty-eight of her soldier descended upon the buffet table like park bears after picnic baskets. Subsequently, Alucard walked off.

"And where are you going?" asked Integra.

"I smell something most enticing." he said, with a leer. "So, I'm going to go and eat Alice."

"Don't you mean **meet** Alice?" corrected Integra, with a knowing grin.

"Yes, of course. Meet Alice." he smiled, all fangs.

"Behave yourself and act like a gentleman. That's an order." ordered Integra.

"Yes, master." chuckled Alucard.

"What's the matter, Seras?" asked Integra. "Why don't you mingle as well?"

"I feel out of place here." frowned Seras, like a lost puppy.

"No more than I." comforted Integra. "Just be yourself. You have a good heart, people will like you."

"Thank you, sir." beamed Seras.

"Just remember your vampiric strength and stay away from the punch bowl. I'm sure someone has spiked it by now." instructed Integra.

"Yes, sir." giggled Seras, as she bounded off.

Suddenly, a very cheerful voice greeted Integra.

"Good evening, Sir Hellsing and Merry Christmas." he beamed.

"And Merry Christmas to you Robert." she answered in kind.

"May I ask why you changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I had a Dickens of a nightmare." smirked Integra.

"Well, well, well, the Ice Witch has finally left her castle." commented Tomas, with a wicked grin.

"Hm, look who's here Sir Tomas Dolby. How's your eye?" smirked Integra.

"Now, now kids. It's Christmas. Time for peace on earth and stuff." said Margaret.

"Sir Hellsing, allow me to introduce you to Lady Margaret." presented Robert.

"Lady Margaret." acknowledge Integra.

"Sir Hellsing, I have long wanted to thank you for saving me and my father."

"You are quiet welcome Sir Margaret." smiled Integra.

That was the first time anyone had ever bothered to thank her for the work she did. And though her work never seemed to end, it did make a difference.

"Sir Integra." invited Robert. "Will you dance with me?"

"Yes." said Integra, a warm fuzzy feeling growing inside her. "I would like that very much."

Walter couldn't help but smile with pride. His little girl had finally come out of her shell. He thought back on Sir Robert file. Sir Robert was a man of honor. He was a highly decorated soldier and a sound minded man. He had a cheerful disposition, which would be a good counter balance to Integra's gloomy one. Walter thought of Sir Robert as a man he could trust with his little girl. Suddenly, someone called Walter's name.

"Mr. Dollneaz. It is so good to finally see you here again."

"My, my lady Sarah Harmon. You look more beautiful now than you did then." praised Walter.

"Still such the charmer. But its Lady Remington now." said Lady Sarah.

"Lady Remington." bowed Walter. "Please allow me to offer my late congratulations."

"Walter, there is someone that I want you to meet." said Lady Sarah, as she signed someone to join them.

Walter gazed on him. The young adult was about 16 years old if a day. He tall and had a strong stance. He smiled warmly as he greeted his mother.

"William this is the man that I spoke of. This is Walter Dollneaz."

"A pleasure to finally meet you sir." greeted the young boy.

"Walter, this is William. Your son." enlightened Lady Sarah.

"My ...son?" stammered Walter.

"Yes. I doubt you would remember what happened between us at the last Christmas party that you and Integra ever attended." reminded Lady Sarah.

Walter stood in silent contemplation. Then he remembered. He had warned Integra not to drink the punch, but only after he had already tasted it. What happened after that...was not standing here before him.

"Why didn't you...?"

"Because you had a war to win and a very young Hellsing to raise. I have raised him for you. He well educated and spends his summers with his stepfathers troops. So he understands the military. I think he is ready to join you now." informed Lady Sarah.

"What's the matter Walter? You look like you've seen a ghost." asked Integra, coming up to him with Sir Robert in tow.

Walter turned and faced her.

"Sir Hellsing, my I present to you Lady Remington and her son." said Walter, not really sure how to tell Integra that this boy was **his** son.

"William, it is a pleasure to meet you." greeted Integra. "Will you be joining me at my organization?"

"Yes, sir. My mother has always intended for me to join my father." stated William.

"You know William?" asked Walter, wondering how she knew him, when he hadn't even known of his existence.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow Walter. I promise. Right now, maybe you and your son can help me find Alucard. He and Alice seem to have disappeared." said Integra.

"Sir Hellsing." called Seras.

William looked to see who had called Sir Hellsing and was immediately smitten. Who was this girl with a warm smile and glowing personality? She was a beautiful young girl with really big ...smile. William stepped forward to greet her as she came upon their group.

"Hello, my name William." he said, with a smile.

"I'm Seras Victoria." said Seras, returning his smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes, I love too." said Seras, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. "Oh, Sir Hellsing. I saw Alucard heading for the gardens."

"We'd better go and say Alice from herself." said Sir Robert, leading Integra to the gardens.

Walter watched as everyone went their own separate ways. He didn't know how, but he knew things were about to change. And hopefully for the better.


End file.
